The Prince Thief
by Toola
Summary: 1x2 Duo is a thief who can not shake a few bounty hunters named Heero and Quatra. but is there something about the braided boy that they don't know?
1. Chapter 1

-1I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. Kono is my creation

**The Prince Thief**

A strange animal ran through the trees and into the camp that Trowa and Duo had made for the night. Duo was trying to get a fire going when the animal came up to him. The animal was about the size of a house cat but looked a lot different. His body frame was more like a weasels but it had legs that compared more closely to a cat's. Its tail was longer then its body and was ringed in black and white. A white tuft along the bottom and end of the tail. Its paws and head were black. White markings could be found around it's eyes. It's main body was white with few black stripes on its shoulders and hips. It also had a white mane that started between his ears and stopped midway down its back. The only real color on the animal was a cream that fallowed the black along its spine and the blue of its eyes.

"Kono! Were have you been?" Duo said as the animal ran up to him. Duo picked it up and found something in the animal's mouth. "What's this?" he took the bag from Kono's mouth. He opened the bag and found it was full of coins. Duo looked up and found two young men in their early twenties coming though the trees were Kono had come from.

"That thing took our money." The short blond one said as he caught his breath.

"You really should be more careful with your money." Duo acted like he was going to hand over the money but he turned on one toe and ran instead. "For your trouble" he tossed a single gold coin at the two as he ran. He got only to the edge of the trees when he was jerked back by his braid making him fall landing on his butt. The other man with short messy hair, had grabbed a hold of his braid. The man had no expression on his face as the blond had a staff drawn and had it pointed at Duo's back.

Trowa jumped out of a nearby tree with a bow and arrow pointed at the man that held Duo's braid. "Drop it and back off." The elf ordered. "And Duo... as soon as he lets go throw his money back to him." Duo did as he was told and put a little more space between himself and the man. "Come Duo, we have to pick up camp." At this the men just stood there.

"We'll be leaving now okay?" Duo said slightly sarcastic. Duo and Trowa left and fallowed a stream for a good hour and came to a town with an Inn. It was not large and luxurious but it was clean. The bottom floor was used to serve and entertain guest. In the corner behind the bar was a door that let to the kitchen and the worker's rooms. A staircase that led to the upper floor could be frond against the far wall by the bar. The upper floor was for guest.

They paid the Inn Keeper with money Kono had stolen and went to their rooms for a good nights rest. In the morning they ordered a small feast for breakfast and began to eat. Plate after plate came and was cleared before it was stacked with others on an unused part of the table. Duo's pile oddly bigger then Trowa's.

"What should we go after next? The Eye of the Tiger(1), The Jewel of the Nile(2), or the Phoenix Tear?" Duo rambled about the treasures he had herd about as they ate.

"You are the thief Duo. Not me." Trowa said something here and there but it was not much. They finished their breakfast and left the Inn.

To some coincidence, the two men that Duo and Trowa encountered to night before had stayed at the same Inn. The men left a few yards behind them.

As Duo and Trowa were walking out of town, they walked by a supply store. It was small and did not have much to offer.

A farmer got a good look at the animal that lied on Duo's shoulder. The farmer grabbed hold of Duo's free shoulder. Duo spun around and placed a blade against the farmer's throat. It was a black weapon the looked like a small scythe. Startled and seeing that the man was not going to attack him, he lowered the blade.

"S-s-sorry, Sir. But that thing of yours had stolen my money yesterday. I was wondering if you are its owner?" The farmer was a little scared at what had just happened.

"Yes I am. But how do you know if it actually stool your money?" Duo was trying to get out of it.

Hearing this the blond and messy haired men walked closer and listened to what was going on. Duo stood there looking for the answer to his question as the man said nothing. It was as if he was thinking about the time he had noticed his money pouch was gone. He had been working in the fields and had seen the strange animal disappearing into the woods.

As the argument elevated the farmer started to ask for his money back but neither Duo or Trowa had the money. The farmer ask for Kono as a payment instead.

The Two guy's where getting quite bored of what was going on. Without notice the one that had grabbed Duo's hair budged right into the argument. He was ignoring the fact that Duo was trying to argue more. He asked how much the animal had taken and paid the farmer.

"Thanks" Duo said as he glared at the messy haired man. "Who are you anyway?" The farmer walked away.

"Heero, that's Quatre." He said jesting to the blond.

"I'll be leaving. If I ever see you again I'll pay ya back." Duo turned and walked away with Kono on his shoulder and Trowa at his side. They walked down the dusty path. Half an hour had past and they noticed they were being fallowed.

"What do you want?" Duo said to Quatre and Heero as they caught up.

"My money." Heero replied and Duo turned to walk again. "I consider that thing mine until I get it back." Said and Duo kept walking.

"What is our destination?" Quatre asked with a smile.

"Deathscythe (3)" Trowa answered in his usual emotionless tone.

"What's in Deathscythe?" Quatre asked sounding interested.

"STUFF!" Duo huffed a little and sped up to take the lead of the group.

Once at Deathscythe the small group gathered more supplies and Duo slipped away from them. It was a large city with buildings that reached up to four stories. On the edge of the city the buildings were run down and falling apart. As they walked farther in the buildings got more lavish and newer. But none was as lavish as the plaice that towered over the city. There were people everywhere. Noise coming from every direction.

"Where did Duo go?" Quatre asked as he looked around for the braided thief.

"Hi there." Quatre jumped as Duo came up behind him. Duo had a big smile on his face and three large sacks of gold with him. One over his shoulder and two in his hands. He set them down and took out twenty three gold pieces and handed them to Heero. Trowa chose that moment to wonder off himself.

"Where did you get all this?" Heero gave Duo a stern look as if accusing him of stealing it.

"From a friend. And I did not steal it." he closed the bag and started to walk out of the city. "Shall we go then?"

"Hold it" Heero grabbed Duo's shoulder. The next thing he new he was bound and gagged. He dragged Duo to the foot of the castle and that's when Quatre spoke up.

"Oh by the way, we're Bounty Hunters!" and with that Duo was taken up the castle steps. The door opened and a guard popped his head out. At the sight of Duo, the guard ordered that Heero and Quatre be thrown into the dungeon.

"What just happened?" Quatre asked a bit bewildered as they sat in their cell. It was poorly lit and the walls were made out of thick stone.

"I have no idea..." Heero answered.

You are to see his Lordship." a guard came and got them after some time. Heero and Quatre were escorted from the dungeon by guards and taken to the thrown room. The room was large and rich with color. Golden worrier figures lined the walls. The room was full of noble men that were enjoying a celebration of some king. In the center of the large room a group of women danced to entertain the other occupants that occupied the throne room. The Ruler of the land sat on his thrown with his Queen next to him. Their son whispered in their ears. He was tall and thin with long chestnut hair that flowed around him. He did not stay long for he left the room before this father spoke.

"Enough!" the Court went silent and the two bounty hunters were brought closer to the thrown. From here they could see that the King had fierce violet eyes. "Strangers, you are lucky. My sources tell me that you meant no harm when you came here. So stay the night and in the morning be gone or I will make you pay anyway!" The King spoke and they were let go. They spotted Trowa so they sat on the cushions beside the elf. The people in the room continued their celebration.

"Hey Trowa. Where did Duo go?" Quatre asked looking around the sea of people.

"He went to bail you two out. Something about the Prince." He said as he clapped his hands to the music not taking his eyes off the dancers before them.

"You are lucky." Duo said as he sat down and clapped with the music as well.

"What did we do?" Heero asked.

"Something about dishonoring the royal family." He answered and went back to enjoying the festival.

(1) Yes it's also the name of a song! I could not resist

(2) it's a movie. Not bad if you like chick flicks.

(3) yup I used it just think of a place like ancient Egypt only no plagues and things like that.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**_The Prince Thief : part 2_**

Later that evening when the boys had settled in their rooms for the night the Prince was down in the thrown room talking with his father. "Please father! These people don't know who I am! I'll be safer without Her!"

"Enough! Those boys could not protect a scarab. Hildie goes with you!" This was his order.

"Thank for your wisdom your majesty." The Prince bowed and left the thrown room knowing he could not change his father's mind. He walked into the palaces garden and sat on the side of the foughten.

"Your Majesty?" Trowa said as he walked into the vast garden and spotted the Prince.

"Hay Trowa." The prince gave him a big grin before looking back into the pool under the statue of Anabas. "Just call me Duo."

"You're the Prince?" Trowa was a little shocked but he did not show it.

"Shhhh! I don't want the others to know!" Duo said turning back to his friend the elf.

"You don't look like you." Trowa said and sat down next to his friend.

"What's a good why to ditch someone?" He grinned again.

When dawn broke Duo was already up and ready to get the hell out of there. He had the rest of the group up and their bags packed trying to push them out the door.

"Why the hurry?" Heero asked as he throw his pack over his shoulder.

"I want to get out of here before.." Duo said but was cut off when a women came up behind him and bowed.

"My Prince…" Hildie said.

"…This" Duo did not want her their. "Hi" He spun around with a smile. "Tell the Prince thanks for offering protection but I don't think I'll need it" Duo tried pushing her back the way she came.

"I have my orders." She was a little confused.

"I don't need you!" He barked at her. But she did one leave, "Please just stay here!" He pleaded.

"I obey my orders…" She did not give up.

"How about I order you to eat Scarabs for an eternity?" Duo said with anger in his voice. "Just go get me something to drink…" Duo sounded as if he had given up and Hildie left for the kitchen. "Quick! Knows our chance!" They ran out the door trying to keep up with him. He did not stop until the palace looked like a child's dollhouse in the distance.

"So were are we going now?" Duo turned and asked the others. None of them had a clue. "I say we steal the Fire stone!" Duo was back to his happy self. The others did not say a thing for a ways down the road.

"You know the Fir Stone is graded by a phoenix right?" Heero spoke up.

"Yup! That makes it more fun!" Duo answered with his devious grin.

"If we must Duo…" Quatre sighed.

"Great! To the Sandrock River!" Duo announced.

"It sure is a pretty river." Quatre said as the four of them floated down the river in a little boat. Most of the bank that bordered the river was rocky holding back the sand. But every now and then they passed a patch of green where a few animals could be seen. But none of them as rare or as exotic and the one that sat on Duo's lap keeping his eyes on Heero.


End file.
